


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (22/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [33]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Josh Cuthbert/George Shelley, small town AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (22/52)

**George/Josh, small town AU**

The thing is, in a small town, no one really forgets: when he was five, JJ Hamblett broke off his four front teeth when he fell from a carousel horse; when they were eleven, Jaymi Hensley wore his mum’s lipstick to school for three consecutive Tuesdays and wouldn’t say a word about it; when she was sixteen, Ella Henderson won the county talent competition and Christopher Maloney took her trophy and stormed off; when he was nine, Josh Cuthbert blew half his thumb away with his granddad’s airsoft gun, and until they were fifteen, George Shelley was fat. (It’s hard, looking at someone and realizing that you remember their most embarrassing moment: when old Louis Walsh wandered outside in his one-piece trapdoor pajamas, when stodgy Gary Barlow the banker was caught flirting with Rylan The Bartender that night.) 

Josh with his half-a-thumb stops into George’s café twice a day, every day, and he wants to say something to George about how good he looks now and would he like to get a drink at Rylan’s sometime, but somehow, it feels like he’d just be telling George _I remember what you used to be_ instead of _I want to know what you are now_.


End file.
